redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Haisha Sanaken/Personality and Relationships
Personality One of Haisha's most easily noticeable characteristics is the cheerful and relaxed manner in which he carries himself. He tends to stay composed, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways is that of a strategist, and despite his laid-back manners he is incredibly smart and discerning. He is a natural commander, and takes care of Red Storm in a kinder manner, somewhat like the "mother" to Yulian's more aggressive and demanding "father" His smile does seem to be a cover for his constant thinking however, and at times Haisha seems to struggle with choosing the morally right, the logical, or the laid-back. Ultimately he is a consistently noble man, and tries to choose the path that will leave him with "no regrets" even if isn't rational or risks his personal well-being. Even so, Haisha is a realist, and has known for a long time that life is inherently unfair. Instead of being angry with his lot however, Haisha aims to make the most out of a group of varied individuals, respecting the abilities of others. Relationships Red Storm Haisha is the vice-commander of the division, and in many ways the true commander in the day-to-day. While Yulian is often abrasive and demanding, Haisha is more calm and understanding of his soldiers as individuals - balancing out the aggressive (and at times enraging) training of Yulian. Haisha oversees much of the unit's training and logistics, and directs the soldiers both on and off the battlefield. Though Yulian has the final command in battle, Haisha is often found at his side and is an important advisory and chief strategist. Yulian Provoke Haisha respects Yulian as his commander and Young Glow (later Glow), but also realizes that Yulian is young, rash, and inexperienced. They are friends, but both know that Haisha is the smarter and more experienced in the pair and Yulian constantly heeds his advice. On the other hand, Yulian is an inspiring and energetic young leader, and even the laid back Haisha finds himself drawn into his commanders lively antics. They share a deep trust as warriors as well, and in the tradition of the desert would easily fight to the death for each other. Trickle As the two smart officers in Red Storm, Haisha and Trickle share an intellectual relationship based on mutual respect and friendship since a young age. Both tend to be the cool heads in Red Storm, and know that they can never match the beastly strength of the others. Deep down Haisha knows Trickle is much smarter than he is, but in turn Trickle lacks the social skills and rallying abilities of his friend. Egane Egane is Haisha's adviser and they share a moderate student-teacher relationship. Egane has a lot of faith in Haisha, and sees him a reliable and knowledgeable individual. A lot of the faith Egane has in Yulian and Red Storm comes from the belief that Haisha will be a cool head and keep the youthful energy in check. Egane has very high hopes, and believes that in time Haisha could be a Great or Supreme Warrior similar to himself. Sena Haisha respects Sena as his tribe's Mother, but also as a sharp political mind. He aids the Vega Tribe specifically on her design and enables a highly favorable outcome to a bad situation. Lonnez Haisha stepped in to defend Lonnez and a serving woman from Ladden and his knights. This was a rash act, and resulted in Haisha being gravely wounded, but Lonnez was impressed by his chivalry (as he was treated as a savage by supposedly noble knights) and took care to heal him after the fight. Though they have had limited interactions and cannot have any relationship due to their different statuses and loyalties, Haisha is quite fond of the Imperial Princess - and it seems she is fond of him as well. During the coupe, Haisha insists on helping her escape - despite the political ramifications of a Pareia Warrior interfering in with the Empire's governance. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages